


Time Flies By but I'll Always Have You

by lettucewon



Series: How it all started [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!DK, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Businessman!Hoshi, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettucewon/pseuds/lettucewon
Summary: Soonyoung runs an entertainment company with his five other group members. Seokmin is an actor.Even though they've worked in the same industry for years, they've never met each other until now.Ficlets showcasing Soonyoung and Seokmin from how they first met each other to them developing their relationship and raising their son.Thankfully, they’re not the only ones going through the roller coaster ride that is life and love. They have their friends close by who are going through the same thing. Other Seventeen couples featured.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at summaries and will work on that. I have been entranced with the Seventeen fandom lately and love the fans. I think they are absolutely hilarious. Hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think. Also squint and you'll see Minghao/Junhui. Slight A/O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning in the Kwon Household.

His sleep was fading as his hearing started picking up on whimpers. Kwon Seokmin blinked his eyes open and focused on the clock on his bedside table. Seven o’clock flashed in bright red digits. Whimpers turned to soft crying and Seokmin moved his eyes from the clock to the baby monitor beside it.

  
His instincts on high alert, he moved to get up from the bed but the arm stretched across his waist wasn’t budging. He looked behind him and noticed the sleeping face of his mate. Seokmin couldn’t help but smile tenderly at the sight of his husband sleeping with his mouth slightly open and his closed eyes pointing towards 10:10.

  
His husband always slept through their son’s crying, something Seokmin always scolded him on. Soonyoung did come home late last night, so Seokmin let the thought of waking him up disappear. Gently brushing Soonyoung’s cheek, Seokmin moved his arm off and got up from the bed. He looked back at their bed and noticed Soonyoung retract his arm and turn in his sleep.

  
“Of course, he turns away from the noise and continues sleeping” Seokmin says quietly, rolling his eyes at his husband.

  
He understands how busy Soonyoung is with work, juggling multiple ventures. Lately, he’s been coming home completely tired but a little help from him around the house would be nice.

  
Seokmin stretches his arms out, his sleep shirt exposing a bit of skin as cold air hits his lower stomach. He walks out of their master bedroom to the adjacent room. The crying comes out faster and louder as Seokmin makes his way to his son’s bedroom and once inside rushes to the crib in the center of the room. He looks over the crib and sees his son’s flushed face, eyes closed and tears leaking on his chubby cheeks.

  
Seokmin reaches over to pick up his crying baby boy “Ujujuju don’t cry baby, Appa is here” he softly croons in his son’s ear.

  
Seokmin bounces his son in his arms as he walks to the bright changing station in the corner, humming a soft tune to calm him down. His son’s cries soften to whimpers and he opens his eyes to look at his Appa. His whimpers fade as Seokmin wipes the wet tears from his cheeks. His son’s tiny fist automatically moves to his mouth while being carried by his Appa.

  
Seokmin can never stop looking at the beautiful sight of his son. The perfect mix between him and Soonyoung. The one good thing Soonyoung did, he chuckles. Everyone keeps on saying that Soohyun is a carbon copy of Soonyoung from his eyes to his cheeks, calling him ‘Lil’ Hosh’. Seokmin hates that nickname. Sadly though, the nickname has stuck around, Soonyoung especially enjoys calling their son that. Seokmin looks down at his son and sees his own features on that beautiful face staring back at him.

  
“Isn’t that right baby boy? You have just as much of my features as you do Daddy’s.” Soohyun responds with a gummy smile, chubby cheeks flared and tiny fist in his mouth.

  
Before reaching the changing station, Seokmin balances Soohyun on one arm, while using his other hand to open the curtains in the room. A soft stream of sunlight makes its way inside, illuminating the room designed for Soohyun.

  
Seokmin remembers the number of baby catalogues he went through and research he did online to make this room a reality. The soft blue of the walls and light cream-colored furniture he made Soonyoung assemble under his watch. Those were the days where they couldn’t wait for their son to hurry up and come to the world. The days where they had no set schedule at home. When they could go out whenever they wanted and do anything. Cuddle whenever they felt like it, be intimate with each other at any moment.

  
Now with Soohyun, Seokmin has to follow a routine at home and Soonyoung has no choice but to follow. Seokmin being the primary caregiver for his son has had to slow down his acting career. He declines most offers that come his way, only accepting very few that are short in filming time. He’s also known for his beautiful voice, often times accompanying the soundtrack of something he’s filmed, but again he doesn’t work as much as he used to before his son and before Soonyoung came into his life.

  
Soonyoung has always wanted Seokmin to stop working and just stay home the whole time, but Seokmin can’t give up all the hard work he’s put into his acting career throughout the years. Seokmin smiles, remembering the frequent topic of conversation he has with his husband on a regular basis. Soonyoung can be so stubborn and old fashioned sometimes. 

  
Seokmin understands that Soonyoung makes more than enough for them to live a comfortable life. With him co-founding an entertainment agency with his close friends and forming a group called Seventeen. On top of that running his chain of Naega Hosh (NH) Dance Studios.

  
Seokmin isn’t complaining though. He wouldn’t change anything for the life he has now but he would still like to keep his acting career alive. He doesn’t know if it was luck or destiny that got him Soonyoung, but he’s thankful for meeting Soonyoung when he did. He’s thankful that Soonyoung pursued him and is now happily married to the man. Most of all he’s thankful for his precious little …stinky bundle.

  
“You need a diaper change don’t you baby boy?” Seokmin cooes at Soohyun, Soohyun looks up at his Appa, slobbered fist coming out of his mouth and giggles forming from his little mouth.

  
Pushing his tiny slobbered fist to his Appa’s cheek, Seokmin kisses it.

  
“We’ll change that stinky diaper and then go make breakfast for us and Daddy.” Seokmin said to his son as if Soohyun was asking about their plans for today.

  
Seokmin reached the changing table and gently put down Soohyun. He remembers the hours he spent looking for the perfect baby changing table with a quiet Soonyoung beside him. He wanted a comfortable space for his baby boy to lie down on but also a changing table that came with attached shelves and storage space to keep everything related close by. With experienced hands, Seokmin made quick work of the dirty diaper. He wiped down his squirming son with baby friendly wipes and put on a new diaper. Once he was done, he disinfected his hands and picked up a giggling Soohyun.

  
“I need to make a trip to the bathroom myself, baby boy. Let’s see if Daddy can watch you for a bit.”

  
With Soohyun back in his arms, Seokmin left his son’s room and walked back to the master bedroom. Passing the threshold, his eyes immediately went over to their bed. He noticed his mate still in the same position he left him in. Being fully awake now and having already taken care of a dirty diaper, Seokmin had no sympathy for his sleeping mate and turned on the lights to the room. Of course, the lights had no affect on a sleeping Soonyoung. Soonyoung could sleep through anything.

  
Seokmin made his way to their closed balcony doors. With Soohyun in one arm, he pulled open the curtains they used to block the sunlight coming from their balcony doors. The master bedroom is the only room on the second floor of their house with a balcony that oversees the backyard.

  
Soonyoung bought this house when it was being built, before he had met Seokmin. The developer behind this house and all the other houses in the surrounding neighborhoods was given approval to gentrify a subdivision of land near downtown Seoul. The developer used the land to build neighborhoods of modern houses and spacious apartments for those that wanted a home with more living space and could afford the price that came with it. Aiming to create the perfect neighborhoods for couples and families, the developer made way to include amenities such as well-kept parks for kids to play in and shops nearby such as grocery stores. As Soonyoung likes to explain it to him. 

  
Soonyoung along with his group members had liked the idea behind the development and they all bought houses in the area. Wanting to stay close to each other as they progressed in life and started their own families. Soonyoung also likes to brag that he personally bought this house straight from the owner himself, the mastermind behind the design plans for this area.

  
All the Seventeen members have since settled down with their respective mates. The group members have always been very close to each other and wonderfully enough their mates have become best friends over time. It also helps that apart from the Seventeen members, their mates all knew of each other from their careers in the entertainment industry. Now with all of them living close by, they're able to meet frequently.

  
This reminds Seokmin, he should reach out to the other spouses on their group chat to see when they want to have their next coffee chat. It’s been awhile since the last one because Jun had gone to visit his family in China and of course Minghao went along with him, not wanting his mate to travel alone. When the spouses all get together for their chats, either in one of their houses or at a café, they share what’s been happening in their lives, talk about their mates and just plain ol’ gossip. It’s a lot of fun for the spouses especially because they’ve become so fond of each other and their mates all work together in running their company.

  
Seokmin made his way from the balcony doors to their bed. He purposely walked to the side his mate is sleeping on and looked down at him. With his empty hand, he poked Soonyoung on the cheek.

  
There was no response. Soonyoung kept on sleeping as if everything was right in the world.

  
“Yah Soonyoung wake up.”

  
No response again.

  
“Baby boy, what should I do to wake up Daddy?” Seokmin turns to his son and asks. Soohyun happy with his Appa’s attention babbles away.

  
“Good idea baby boy, thank you.” Seokmin places a kiss on Soohyun’s chubby cheek and then leans down to place a kiss on Soonyoung’s lips.

  
“Wake up Soonyoung ah,” Seokmin mouths after the kiss. Soonyoung stops breathing for a second and pushes his lips out as if asking for more. Seokmin laughs at this.

  
“Your Daddy is silly,” Seokmin humors Soonyoung and leans down to place one more kiss on his lips.

  
“I know you’re awake, I need you to watch Soohyun while I use the bathroom.” Seokmin says softly.

  
Soonyoung makes a show of opening his sleepy eyes and yawning into his hand. He focuses his vision and sees his beautiful mate standing over him with his son in his arms.

  
“Hmm…’Min? Lil’ Hosh?” Soonyoung sleepily mumbles out. Soohyun squeals at his Daddy’s voice.

  
“Please watch Soohyun for a bit, I need to shower and use the bathroom.” Soonyoung slowly sits up on the bed, clears his eyes and scratches his stomach.

  
“Mmm ‘Min where’s my morning kiss?” Seokmin laughs.

  
“I gave you two already.” Seokmin smiles at Soonyoung, familiar with the games he likes playing.

  
“What? I didn’t feel anything. That doesn’t count,” Soonyoung tries to overly pout his lips up at Seokmin. Seokmin can’t help but laugh at the sight of Soonyoung’s dramatic pout. No wonder he’s so tired at times, he’s dealing with two babies!

  
“Ok, ok, one more kiss, but first take Soohyun.” Seokmin hands over their son to a sleepy Soonyoung. Soonyoung grabs Soohyun from Seokmin and starts peppering Soohyun’s chubby cheeks with kisses making his son giggle at his Daddy. Seokmin smiles at the sight of his mate and son.

  
“My little Hoshi, getting big so quickly. Thank you for watching Appa while Daddy was sleeping.” Soonyoung says to his son in between kisses. Seokmin rolls his eyes at his mate.

  
“Okay, I’ll be in the bathroom, knock on the door loudly if you need anything.” Seokmin then leans down to kiss Soonyoung.

  
With Soohyun firmly in his lap, Soonyoung reaches his hand out to the back of Seokmin’s head to grasp his hair. He pulls Seokmin down for a passionate kiss not the little pecks he got earlier. He’s not letting Seokmin get off that easy.

  
Soonyoung catches Seokmin off-guard and he can’t help but let out a moan in the back of his throat from the forcefulness Soonyoung is showing. Soonyoung is showing his dominance through the kiss, but Seokmin doesn’t want to give in while his baby is right there and watching. Seokmin let’s out a stray whimper while squeezing Soonyoung’s shoulder to let him go. Soonyoung eventually lets go of his tight grasp on Seokmin’s hair and slides his hand down to cup Seokmin’s face. Ending the kiss softly, Soonyoung releases Seokmin and smirks up at him.

  
“Yah Kwon Soonyoung! I can’t believe you did that in front of Soohyun!” Seokmin scolds and hits Soonyoung’s arm.

  
“It’s okay baby, Soohyun is too young to understand what just happened and you owed me a morning kiss.” Soonyoung continues smirking.

  
Seokmin stares at Soonyoung then decides to stop what he was planning on saying.

  
“Just watch Hyun for awhile, okay?”

  
Soonyoung nods and focuses his attention on his son in his lap. Taking his little hands into his, Soonyoung starts playing and baby talking with Soohyun. Soohyun squeals at his funny Daddy, blabbering on and communicating with his Daddy in a language only both of them understand.

  
Seokmin takes one last glance at them and heads to the en-suite bathroom attached to their master bedroom to finally shower. Feelings of warmth shooting inside him from the kiss and seeing what a great Dad Soonyoung is.

 

* * *

 

 

Seokmin comes out of their en-suite bathroom humming a soft tune and feeling refreshed. Steam piling out of their bathroom as he leaves the door open. He has a towel around his neck catching the stray droplets of water falling from his hair. His hair is still stylishly kept as before with bangs parted on the side of his forehead. However, his hair has grown a bit longer since he hasn’t found the time to get it cut in recent months. Despite Soonyoung liking his longer hair, he needs to at least trim the back, he plans in his head. That’s for another day.

  
Seokmin notices the bedroom is quieter than when he left. He looks over to the bed and notices two figures lying down. He makes his way closer to the bed and sees his mate and son both asleep.

  
Soonyoung encasing Soohyun in a protective embrace in the center of their bed so that their son wouldn’t roll off the bed. Both their eyes tightly shut with mouths slightly parted. Seokmin can’t help but smile at the adorable scene, he should have figured this would happen. How does Soonyoung get Soohyun to fall asleep so easily? This also means Soohyun will be hyper later on in the morning, conveniently timed with when Soonyoung is off at work.

  
Seokmin can’t help but let out a small sigh while he smiles and goes to find his phone. He sees it on his bedside table and grabs it. Moments like this were precious to him, he’s all too aware of how fast Soohyun is growing up. He recalls his parents and elders reminding him to make the most of these moments because once Soohyun grows up, that’s it. No more cuddle time! Which Seokmin can’t imagine and he’s sure Soonyoung feels the same way.

  
Seokmin tries to capture every little thing his baby boy does. He moves his way to a good position and pulls up his phone camera. He snaps a picture of the beautiful scene in front of him and saves it in a special album on his phone. Seokmin captions the picture with ‘Big Hosh and Lil’ Hosh sleeping ^o^’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far! Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, I wrote this in a rush.
> 
> Just some notes on this story:  
>   
> -I'm blown away by Seventeen and wanted to create drabbles of some of the couples, their lives and interactions in this fake world I created, it started off as a small idea and just blew up, I have some ideas of what else to write, if you guys are interested please tell me more in the comments and what you'd like to read  
>   
> -I'd like this to be random drabbles of the couple's life not in any chronological order  
>   
> -I enjoy all the couples but have really gotten into Hoshi/DK - I think they fit each other so well  
>   
> -I thought I would try my hand at writing fiction and throw the internet another Hoshi/DK fic ...because why not?  
>   
> -Sorry if you came for The8/Jun or any of the other couples, I have some ideas with their own story line, let me know if you're interested  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Soonyoung and Seokmin started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the chapters in this story are not in any chronological order. Squint and you'll see Seungcheol/Jeonghan. Slight A/O. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please let me know what you think. :)

Kwon Soonyoung looks up from preparing the snacks as Lee Seokmin laughs out loud at something said on the TV. Soonyoung has a besotted smile on his face as he works in his open concept kitchen, preparing snacks and drinks for when they start their movie marathon. He can imagine Seokmin’s beautiful smile as he laughs at something funny.  

 

Seokmin was warming his black leather couch and watching a variety show as he waits for Soonyoung to come over. He had to constantly use the word ‘guest’ for Seokmin to stay put on his couch and try not to lend a helping hand. Soonyoung wouldn’t be able to control himself if Seokmin was in his kitchen helping him prepare food. He would probably corner the omega and scare him off, ruining all chances of starting a relationship that he’s been strategically trying to build with Seokmin. 

 

Soonyoung used his time to silently study the back profile of Seokmin sitting and leaning closer to the TV. Eyes roaming from the back of his head to his toned sturdy shoulders encased in a soft white sweater. All the while mentally preparing himself for watching movies and sitting close to Seokmin acting like Seokmin is only a friend to him. Soonyoung had no one to blame (and thank) but himself.

 

Since that faithful day, when Soonyoung had been introduced to Seokmin, he’s been trying to invite Seokmin to hang out with him whenever they can both make time in their busy schedules. Soonyoung doesn’t want any chances of the omega escaping his grasp …he wants Seokmin for himself.

 

Soonyoung has been smitten with Seokmin since day one. His aura, his scent, his kind personality, his beautiful smile, they all called out to him and Soonyoung had fallen so hard …so fast.

 

He’s never felt this way before. Sure, he’s dated in the past. He has experience with relationships, but this feeling, this urge to impress, the happiness that bubbles in him whenever he sees Seokmin, he’s never felt this way with anyone before. Seokmin, so sweet, kind …gentle, fun, beautiful, Soonyoung can go on and on with words to describe Seokmin, he has no shame.

 

He remembers all the words he used to describe Seokmin to his group members after he had first met him and the teasing that started. “How is beautiful Seokmin doing?” he’ll sometimes hear from them while they prepare for their next release. He hasn’t told anyone of his feelings for Seokmin, but he’s pretty sure his group members have picked up on it. He wouldn’t expect anything less from his close friends and fellow alphas.

 

Soonyoung sighs as he moves over to the cupboards where he stores glasses. He takes out two tall glasses and heads to the counter to pour Cola in them. Seokmin is so innocent that Soonyoung knows that everything he’s been doing hasn’t gone through to Seokmin yet. Seokmin isn’t picking up on Soonyoung’s intentions.

 

He’s amazed with this since Seokmin is an actor and a pretty darn good one at that. Seokmin has played many different roles and through his roles experienced many situations. Soonyoung had known of Seokmin before their formal introduction and thought of him as an attractive omega actor probably destined to marry a handsome actor befitting of him.

 

However, that day he met Seokmin, everything changed, he felt like he was staring at his future, words could not describe his awe, he couldn’t help but think “he’s mine.”

 

Since then, any chance he gets, he tries to ‘woo’ Seokmin, but it’s not quite working the way he wants it to. Soonyoung can’t help but be gentle when dealing with Seokmin, the omega is just too innocent for his own good. If things had worked out like they did in Soonyoung’s head, this would have been the tenth date they were on and not a ‘casual movie night between friends’ as he used in a text message to Seokmin, to get the actor to come. It’s not like Seokmin wouldn’t come, he’s far too kind to decline an offer.

 

Soonyoung can also pick up that Seokmin likes him and enjoys his company …but to what degree? Does he like him and enjoy his company as friends? Or does he like him and enjoy his company and is interested in taking it further …like being in a relationship?

 

Seokmin has been accepting all his advances but not responding quite the way he had planned it out. Soonyoung should at least be happy with this right? Even though it’s not the way he wanted it to play out. He can’t help but feel frustrated with how the situation has progressed. Does Seokmin know what he’s doing to his poor alpha heart?

 

He’s even reached out to Jeonghan to subtly ask the omega for some advice. Of course, using the ‘trying to help a friend out’ as the cause of conversation. With Jeonghan dating Seungcheol and being the only omega in their little circle of friends right now, Soonyoung thought he would have a better understanding of omegas and help him with winning Seokmin over. Really that conversation led to more embarrassment than helpful advice.

 

Soonyoung had also thought to ask Seungcheol for advice, even with Seungcheol being a man child most of the time he did something right to land Jeonghan. Soonyoung can’t help but admire that. He didn’t humor that thought though because he doesn’t want to sit through the teasing as Seungcheol would most likely be able to read between the lines. Being in a relationship with Jeonghan, has done Seongcheol well. He has his moments of wisdom.

 

Putting aside his frustration, Soonyoung transfers all the snacks and drinks to a long tray he had earlier pulled down from one of his top cupboards. He may or may not have hastily refurbished his spacious apartment with more furniture, cooking appliances, cooking ware, and more items when initially entertaining the idea to invite Seokmin over to his place.

 

Before he had thoughts of entertaining Seokmin in his apartment, Soonyoung had only used his spacious apartment for sleeping and watching TV. He had gone with a minimalist approach and didn’t have much in his apartment apart from the furnished entertainment centre in his living room and his furnished bedroom.

 

At first glimpse of his apartment, Seokmin had a look of pleasure and commented about how well maintained and well stocked his home was which pleased the alpha in him a lot. He had more than enough to take care of Seokmin with and he was happy that Seokmin acknowledged it.  

 

Remembering past conversations, Soonyoung made sure he included a bit of everything that he thinks Seokmin would like snacking on during a movie. He does a mental check: sweet snacks, salty snacks, Cola, perfect.

 

Soonyoung deeply breathes in and exhales through his nose, steadying his shoulders, he prepares himself for the movie marathon. He picks up the heavy tray and walks over to his entertainment area where Seokmin is currently watching a show on the TV. He hears Seokmin let out a melodious laugh, as he moves closer and puts down the heavy tray on his center table. Seokmin immediately looks over to him with his beautiful smile in place.

 

“What’s all this?” Seokmin asks.  

 

“Soonyoung …you didn’t have to prepare all this and by yourself! I told you I could help you.” Seokmin starts prattling out. Soonyoung feels warm inside.  

 

“I invited you over, you’re my guest, I want you to take it easy” Soonyoung tries to hide the dopey smile from appearing on his face, trying to play it cool and suave for Seokmin instead.

 

“Anyways, this isn’t much. I just put some snacks together that I thought would be perfect for movie watching. You know so we wouldn’t have to get up too often. Feel free to help yourself to anything.” Soonyoung casually says, trying to hide all the effort he put into planning this movie night.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate the thought. All this food looks good! I’m excited for this movie marathon, I don’t usually do something like this with others …It’s more by myself.” Seokmin softly smiles as he shares a bit more about himself. Soonyoung nods along with what Seokmin is saying, happy to hear he doesn’t do this with anyone.

 

“Good …uh I mean oh that’s a shame. Well hopefully you enjoy this with me so that we can do it again.”

 

“Okay, now let’s get this show started, sorry to make you wait again Seokmin.”

 

“Not at all, I’m excited for this and I have nothing planned for tomorrow.” Seokmin announces, happy for a small break in his schedule.

 

Soonyoung takes that as his queue to start. He makes a show of walking over to the lights and adjusting it so that it’s dimmed down, perfect for movie watching but at the same time not too dark that you can’t see your surroundings.

 

“I hope you’re okay with the dimmed lights?” Soonyoung gently asks.

 

“It’s fine, I like it.” Seokmin smiles back, grabbing a couch cushion and pulling it into his lap as he scoots a bit to make room for Soonyoung in the two-seater couch facing the TV.

 

Soonyoung makes his way over to the couch and casually sits down, hiding all his inner turmoil with a smile directed at Seokmin. Soonyoung grabs the right remote from the table in front of them and turns on the movie streaming app on his TV.

 

“What movie should we start with?” Soonyoung starts scrolling through the popular superhero movies that he knows Seokmin likes. Following the plan he had carved out in his head. Seokmin takes the bait.

 

“Oh, let’s start with that superhero movie! I really enjoyed it!” Seokmin says as the control hovers over the movie he points out.

 

“…if you don’t mind?” Seokmin turns to Soonyoung with what Soonyoung categorizes as his pleading, innocent face.

 

“Sure, I like it too!” Soonyoung lets out his excitement to ease Seokmin. Seokmin smiles back while scooting back into the couch.

 

“Feel free to make yourself at home and be comfy on the couch.” Soonyoung stretches his legs out as he says this then puts his feet back on the ground.

 

“Okay!” Seokmin turns to look at Soonyoung with that lovely eye smile.

 

“Alright, let’s start the movie now.” Soonyoung hits play and prays this night goes well.

 

As they watch the movie, Seokmin gets absorbed in the movie and reacts with different emotions. At some point he brought his feet up on the couch and is sitting cross-legged. Soonyoung is engrossed in both the movie and watching Seokmin. He can’t help but find Seokmin’s reactions awfully cute.

 

He can imagine himself doing this a lot more with Seokmin but as boyfriends. He’d like more than anything to experience holding Seokmin closely as they watch a movie, feeling Seokmin’s reactions reverberating through him.

 

Before they know it, the movie ends and the ending credits scroll along the screen.

 

“I never get bored of watching that movie! The CG is incredible and the acting, oh my, it’s so good! The main cast is amazing.” Seokmin addresses like the good-natured man he is. Forgetting about himself being an actor and having won many awards for his impressive acting. Soonyoung smiles warmly over at Seokmin, never getting tired of hearing the other’s voice.  

 

“Yeah, it’s a good one.” Soonyoung agrees.

 

“Are you doing okay? Do you need a break or should we move on to the next movie?” Soonyoung asks softly not wanting to pressure Seokmin. The whole point of tonight was a casual hang out after all.

 

“On to the next movie!” Seokmin exclaims to Soonyoung as he hugs the couch cushion in his lap. Soonyoung laughs along with Seokmin, enjoying his enthusiasm.

      

Soonyoung grabs the remote and goes back to the home screen of the movie app. He searches through the popular movie category and comes across a movie he’s been meaning to watch for a while now. Should he suggest it? It’s a contemporary film with some drama mixed in.

 

Soonyoung doesn’t realize he’s hovering over that movie for a short time with the remote, because Seokmin reads the synopsis quickly then looks back at Soonyoung.

 

“Do you want to watch that movie next? I’m fine with it. The first movie was my choice, so it’s only fair you get to pick this time.”

 

Soonyoung realizes he’s paused on this movie a little too long, it’s not part of the plan, but at the same time he’s touched by Seokmin’s awareness and kindness.

 

“Are you sure, you’re okay with this movie?”

 

Seokmin nods his head eagerly. “Yup, movie night is for both of us and I haven’t seen this one before.”

 

Soonyoung smiles at him, with an ‘okay’ he turns back to the TV and presses play.

 

The movie is everything Soonyoung expected, he’s amazed with the depth of the story flashing before his eyes. He breaks his eyes away from the screen every now and then to delicately look over at Seokmin. Seokmin true to his character reacts to every dramatic turn. His eyes wide with differing emotions passing by.

 

Soonyoung never realized how sad this movie is until watching it now. He watches as the main character’s love interest dies to cancer after all the hurdles they’ve gone through to become a couple. He suddenly hears a faint sob coming from beside him. He quickly whirls to look at Seokmin and in that moment sees Seokmin’s right arm covering his eyes, his head bowed down and lips forming a slight frown.

 

“Seokmin?” Soonyoung forgets about the movie playing, all his attention on Seokmin now.

 

Soonyoung gets worried as he hears small sniffs, “Seokmin are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

“Sor…Sorry, I got pulled into the story.” Seokmin cries softly, his arm moving back and forth almost like he’s wiping tears away.

 

Seokmin let’s his right arm fall back down and turns in his seat to face Soonyoung. Seokmin tries to smile, but Soonyoung can see through it. Seokmin’s eyes are watery and slightly red, a stray tear leaking down his left eye.

 

Without thinking, Soonyoung moves closer to Seokmin and uses his thumb to wipe away the tear leaking from his eye, his hand lightly resting on the side of Seokmin’s face. His instincts on high alert now.

 

“Seokmin-ah you don’t have to cry for that.”

 

Seokmin pulls a watery smile, “I …I feel so …so sad for the main character …he just lost his lover …to cancer …their las… last moment was so touching. They won’t be together anymore.” Seokmin whispers out the last part as he continues to sniff.

 

“I’m sorry …sorry I’m such a fool, I got too into the story.” Seokmin confesses, as he let’s out a small laugh, embarrassment now evident in his voice. His face still flushed from his earlier episode and eyes still watery.

 

Soonyoung doesn’t realize it but his hand is still resting on Seokmin’s flushed face, with his thumb brushing the corner of his eye. Soonyoung is transfixed by the sight of Seokmin’s flushed face. His innocent Seokmin, crying from the death of a movie character, from a relationship that has been broken. Oh, his sensitive Seokmin, what will he do with him.

 

Soonyoung is transfixed yet at the same time his heart breaks at the sight of Seokmin’s tears. In that moment, his instincts take over, he needs to comfort Seokmin. He leans closer to Seokmin and presses a kiss to his lips. At the feel of Seokmin’s soft lips, sparks shoot inside Soonyoung. His other hand slowly moving to gently cup Seokmin’s face between his palms as he prolongs the kiss.

 

He suddenly feels a slight movement of lips moving against his, which pulls Soonyoung back to reality. Soonyoung immediately realizes what he’s done. Eyes wide open now, he quickly pulls away and stares at Seokmin. Hands moving down to hold Seokmin’s shoulders in place.  

 

His eyes widen in horror of what could happen now. He can see it: Seokmin telling him he’s not interested and leaving. All of Soonyoung’s plans for the future flash before his eyes. Everything gone to waste. Soonyoung realizes what an idiot he is.

 

He’s too weak when it comes to Seokmin. The tears on Seokmin’s face pulled on his heart strings and triggered something in him to comfort his omega. Stupid, stupid, stupid him! He might have just ruined his chances of something blossoming between the two. Soonyoung thinks to himself.

 

“Uhh…Soonyoung?” Seokmin let’s out. A surprised look on his face. His eyes are still slightly watery but cloudy now so that Soonyoung can’t read him clearly. Soonyoung quickly gathers himself, think Hoshi think.

 

“Uh …Seokmin …I’m …sorry for that …” Soonyoung’s motor skills have stopped working for some reason. He looks down, not being able to meet Seokmin’s eyes.

 

After what feels like eternity, Soonyoung gathers himself again.

 

“Sorry …Seokmin, I don’t know what happ-I didn’t mean to do that.” Soonyoung pulls up his fallen face, face expressionless as he looks over at Seokmin.

 

A stray tear falls from Seokmin’s eye, face still flushed. “Oh” Seokmin let’s out, lips quivering. Eyes turning waterier as another tear falls down.

 

Soonyoung panics, “Seokmin!?”

 

Distraught, Seokmin let’s out “I thought for a second you liked me and that’s why you kissed me. But …but you said sorry, so I guess you don’t like me.” Seokmin pauses, his lips trembling as he tries to make sense of all the emotions hitting him.

 

“It’s -It’s ok, I know I’m not the most delicate looking omega out there …I’m tall too…it’s fi- fine if you don’t like me.” Seokmin looks down, using his hand to wipe the tears coming out.

 

Forgetting his own anxiety that has taken over, Soonyoung is confused with what he’s hearing come out of Seokmin’s mouth. How could this beautiful creature say something like that and put himself down?

 

Little does Soonyoung know, Seokmin feels the same way about him. Seokmin likes him. From the moment they met, Seokmin could not get Soonyoung out of his head. Soonyoung had left a lasting impression which made his omega yearn for him. Every time he hanged out with Soonyoung, he got to know the alpha a bit better and he thought to himself wouldn’t it be nice to have an alpha like that for me.

 

But Seokmin knows he has many flaws. Soonyoung is a well-known figure in the entertainment world, with his looks alone he would be able to get anyone. Why would he be interested in someone like Seokmin?

 

Seokmin who’s a little taller than Soonyoung and has to look slightly down at the alpha when they’re standing beside each other. Seokmin who’s also not built as fragile as some omegas are. He remembers all the harsh comments he’s heard when growing up in regards to his physique. Why would Soonyoung want an omega like him?

 

Seokmin is lost in his thoughts, as comments from his childhood resurface in his mind. It’s like he’s living through them all over again. More tears start falling from Seokmin’s eyes as he continues looking down.

 

Soonyoung can’t handle this. Seeing Seokmin crying in front of him, completely shatters his heart. Forget the plan, he’s going to confess now, if he gets rejected, he at least wants to be the one who cries and not Seokmin.

 

“I like you Seokmin.” Soonyoung starts and stares directly at the man.  

 

“I’ve always liked you.” It takes a while for what Soonyoung says to make it to Seokmin and Seokmin gasps when he hears the confession. He looks up and stares at Soonyoung.

 

“Seokmin …I don’t know what you’re thinking and I don’t understand what I heard from you. I’m sorry that I kissed you like that. I couldn’t control myself when I saw you crying. At that moment, my instincts were going crazy.” Soonyoung pauses as he tries to piece together how to continue.

 

“Seokmin, I really like you. I have since the moment I first met you. It’s like you were this beautiful angel sent down from the heavens, made just for me. You don’t know how hard it’s been for me having to hold myself back when you’re around. You are the most beautiful, funny, sweet, gentle …sorry I’m blabbering, aren’t I?” Soonyoung tries to laugh out at the end.

 

“What I’m trying to say is …Seokmin, you are perfect. I would like nothing more but for you to be mine. Would you go out with me?” Soonyoung hurriedly ends his confession, might as well let out everything he’s been holding in. He tries to read Seokmin’s expression and sees him in awe. The tears have stopped, thank god, his poor heart can’t take that.

 

“Seokmin?”

 

Seokmin stares at Soonyoung. His mind going haywire, his heart beating like crazy. Did he hear all that correctly? Did Soonyoung just tell him, he likes him!? His emotions still running high, Seokmin looks down from nervousness, biting his lip. Seokmin says the first thing on his mind.

 

“Do you like me?”

 

Soonyoung stares at Seokmin and slowly understands a bit more now.

 

“Seokmin, I like you. Would you go out with me?” Soonyoung smiles softly at Seokmin, he can understand what’s going on in the omega’s head.  

 

Seokmin looks up at Soonyoung, his mind a lot clearer with Soonyoung’s words. He can’t control the blush covering his face from nervousness, embarrassment, the awkwardness he put Soonyoung through earlier.

 

He softly smiles back at Soonyoung. “I like you too Soonyoung. I would like to go out with you.”

 

It’s like a weight has been lifted from both their shoulders. A feeling of lightness hits both of them as they continue to stare at the other. Soonyoung’s smile turns to a smirk and he starts laughing. Seokmin not far off, joins him and starts laughing as well.

 

Seokmin reaches his arms out to Soonyoung and pulls him in for a hug. He can’t contain this feeling of happiness, why does he feel so light? Washed with elation, Seokmin plants a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s cheek and hides his face in the crook of Soonyoung’s neck from embarrassment.

 

Soonyoung watched as Seokmin leaned closer to him and let the omega pull him in for a hug. He wraps his arms around the other’s waist. What a wonderful feeling, seeing his omega initiate physical contact with him. As he was thinking this, he felt the slight touch of Seokmin’s lips to his cheek. Soonyoung’s smile grew even wider. He felt Seokmin bury his face in his neck and Soonyoung couldn’t help but bring his hand up and lovingly pat the back of Seokmin head. Fingers playing with the dark strands of hair.

 

Is this what love feels like? Soonyoung thinks to himself. His smile has taken over his whole face now, he feels completely at peace. All the frustration he felt earlier has disappeared.

 

They sit there hugging each other for who knows how long. Both Soonyoung and Seokmin not wanting to let go of the other anytime soon. Both wanting to keep this high that they're feeling going on.

 

After a while, with a kiss placed on the top of Seokmin’s head, Soonyoung pulls away.  

 

“Seokmin, about what you said earlier.” Soonyoung starts, not wanting to leave that conversation hanging. Soonyoung’s words gain Seokmin’s attention as Seokmin pulls away and goes back to his sitting position.

 

“I don’t want you to think that way again. I don’t care if you’re a little taller than me. To me you’re perfect.” Soonyoung stares deep into Seokmin’s eyes. He loves Seokmin’s beautiful smile and it makes him happy knowing he caused that smile to come out. As well, it pleases Soonyoung as he sees Seokmin's blush start forming on his gorgeous face.

 

“I also love your figure, it shows that our children will be strong.” Soonyoung blurts out. Ruining the moment.

 

“Wha…What?” Seokmin’s face is completely flushed now with embarrassment.

 

Little did Seokmin know that Soonyoung had planned out everything. Even though today didn’t go quite according to Soonyoung’s plan, he did win over Seokmin. Seokmin should prepare himself because Kwon Soonyoung has very elaborate plans in the making for his life involving Lee Seokmin.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A planned date takes a wrong turn. Soonyoung still has a lot to learn about Seokmin. Like how he can't handle Seokmin wearing glasses. 
> 
> Featuring Mingyu, Minghao and Jihoon. Mentions of other Seventeen members except for Wonwoo and Jisoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even explain this one. It turned out way longer than I had originally planned and I don't even know where Mingyu and Minghao came from. 
> 
> I wanted to give some background on the world and introduce the other Seventeen members and then it turned into this.
> 
> Pretty much everyone from Seventeen is mentioned here, except Jisoo and Wonwoo. Slight Seungcheol/Jeonghan, slight pre-Vernon/Seungkwan and slight pre-The8/Jun.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think. :)

Seokmin presses the phone button in his car’s touch screen, he pulls up his favourites list and clicks on his number one contact ‘Soonyoung ♥’.

  
The phone starts ringing.

  
He loves technology. Thanks to Bluetooth he can call anyone from his car…mainly Soonyoung at any time on the road.

  
The ringing stops and the other picks up his phone. “Hello ‘Min” Soonyoung answers, voice sounding deeper on the phone.

  
“Soonyoung-ie!” Seokmin can’t contain his excitement. He loves hearing Soonyoung’s voice.

  
“Are you almost here?” Soonyoung asks.

  
“Yeah, I’m about to pull up at the parking garage of the building.”

  
“Great! I’ll head down to the main lobby and pick you up near the parking elevators like before.”

  
“Okay! See you very soon.”

  
“Get here safely.” Soonyoung says as they end the phone conversation. Seokmin smiles, he can’t wait to see Soonyoung!

  
He reaches the entrance to the underground parking and taps the parking card Soonyoung gave him. Once the garage doors fully open, Seokmin drives down to the designated parking spot Soonyoung allocated to him.

  
They’ve been planning this date for awhile now. Seokmin has been busy for the last couple of weeks with wrapping up the filming of a drama. He played a crucial role in the drama so his hours of work have been very demanding. Especially towards the end of the filming, the screen writers wanted to lead the viewers through a suspenseful ride, so there were many tiring days.

  
Soonyoung was respectful of Seokmin’s work, so he let Seokmin have his space. That meant they weren’t able to see each other often during that time and it really took a toll on Seokmin.

  
They had their daily phone conversations, sometimes calling each other multiple times a day just to hear the other’s voice. But it wasn’t the same as seeing each other in person. Seokmin missed seeing his alpha regularly!

  
During one of their phone conversations, Seokmin had mentioned wanting to come visit Soonyoung at his work again. The discussion had turned to Soonyoung offering Seokmin the ‘Official Hoshi tour' of his building. Seokmin loved the idea and easily accepted it.

  
Soonyoung as one of the founders of the music group Seventeen, started the group with close friends, who were all like minded in terms of music, dance, entertainment and goals. Their group debuted to immense success. They heated up the stage and tore apart music charts …which they still do to this day.

  
By themselves, the group was able to establish their own entertainment agency to support their music group. From their success and funding received, they were able to purchase a multi-storied building in downtown Seoul, which is now deemed the Seventeen Entertainment Agency building.

  
Ownership of the building and company are split evenly between the group members with each member having their own leadership role in a certain area of their business.

  
Soonyoung told Seokmin that it works out for them as the members strengths all lie in different areas. Soonyoung for example focuses on dance. He’s the main choreographer for the group and the Director for dance in the company.

  
Seokmin had visited the Seventeen building on multiple occasions since he started dating Soonyoung. They were always very short visits though. He didn’t get to see much of the building, mainly the lobby and Soonyoung’s office.

  
So Soonyoung loved the idea of Seokmin coming to visit for a longer period and offered to show Seokmin around properly this time. Hopefully Seokmin would be able to catch the other members in their element as well.

  
Seokmin has met the rest of the group members quite frequently since he started dating Soonyoung. Seokmin finds them all hilarious and easy to get along with ‘just like family’, he thinks to himself. He smiles, he wouldn’t mind being part of that family.

  
Seokmin parks his car in his designated spot and turns off the car. He quickly catches a glimpse of himself on his rear-view mirror and mainly sees tired eyes encased in glasses staring back. It doesn’t matter if he’s tired, he just wants to be with Soonyoung right now.

  
With that thought, he gets out of his car, locks it and excitedly heads to the parking elevators to meet Soonyoung at the main lobby.

  
________________________________________

  
Soonyoung left what he was doing immediately after he got off the phone with Seokmin and rushed down to the main lobby to wait for his boyfriend.

  
He’s a little sweaty and dressed casually like most days in a black sweater and pants. Just by looking at him, it would be hard to tell he’s one of the company’s owners. Soonyoung prefers it that way. He’s a dancer first and foremost, he prefers casual wear.

  
He’ll leave the suits for Seungcheol who’s the main figure when running the company. Or Mingyu …who just enjoys wearing suits. ‘Weird kid’ Soonyoung reflects warmly.

  
Soonyoung catches his breath as he stops walking for a bit. He may have left Lee Chan in the middle of dance practice, but Chan will forgive him eventually. Anyways, some alone time will help the young omega, he’s been too cunning lately, probably Jeonghan’s influence.

  
Their little dongsaeng has been throwing comments at him throughout the day, saying things like ‘Hoshi hyung can your smile get any wider?’ ‘Hoshi hyung your smile is creeping me out.’ ‘That brat’ Soonyoung thinks fondly.

  
Soonyoung looks at his phone in his hand as he makes his way closer to the area with the parking elevators. No new work notifications, good.

  
“Soonyoung-ssi” a female voice calls out. Soonyoung looks up from his phone and turns to see one of their company employees coming towards him. She formally bows at him from a respectable distance. He recognizes her as working for their administrative department and knows what the conversation will be about.

  
Since they’re running a successful company, they have staff hired who help run the show in various areas such as HR, Marketing, Music, IT …you know to ensure they’re using the latest and most efficient technology not only in their company but for their artists promotions and stages. And various other areas.

  
The lobby itself, with a contemporary design, various elevators and people milling about shows that they’re doing something right.

  
“Hello,” Soonyoung greets and gives a bow himself. He is nothing but respectful towards everyone he encounters regardless of position. Seokmin had praised him earlier in their relationship for it.

  
“Hello Soonyoung-ssi, I’m glad I caught you in the lobby.”

  
Soonyoung, out of the others, is probably the hardest to get a hold of in person. He can be anywhere at any time but where ever he is, he’s working hard. Everyone had learned early on to either call, email or text him if they need him for anything. That’s why he always keeps his phone with him.

  
Now, if it’s Lee Seokmin looking for him, then that’s a different story. He will drop whatever he’s doing and run if he has to, to see his gorgeous omega.

  
“I just wanted to remind you that there’s an important meeting next week with JTC Inc.” The business talk quickly breaks Soonyoung away from thoughts of Seokmin.

  
“Yes. I read the briefing email and saw the meeting invite in my calendar. Seungcheol spoke to me as well. I forgot to ask him though, why do I really need to be there? Seungcheol should be fine with Mingyu and Minghao.” Soonyoung states. He’s in professional mode now.

  
“Yes Soonyoung-ssi, I don’t know too many details. Seungcheol-ssi, mentioned he would like all the founders present in the meeting with JTC Inc.”

  
Soonyoung contemplates what the staff aide has just said. ‘Sounds like this company is going to be giving us a hard time if ‘Cheol wants to bring out the big guns and have all of us attend.’ Soonyoung thinks to himself.

  
“So Woozi and Vernon will be attending as well?” Soonyoung asks. Using his member’s ‘professional’ names instead of their personal names. Some of them have decided to stick with their stage names as their professional names.

  
“Yes Soonyoung-ssi, we just received Woozi-ssi’s confirmation. We’re now waiting for you to accept the meeting invite and confirm. Once you do, that will mean everyone is attending.”

  
Soonyoung will of course attend the meeting.

  
Not only due to his duty as being an owner but also to support his ‘family’. He’s curious about JTC Inc. now and how their people work. With all them attending this meeting, JTC Inc. will be in for a surprise. Depending on how it goes, Soonyoung can be a tough man to handle.

  
Out of the six founders, Seungcheol is the main one who runs the company’s administrative portion. He’s the face of the company. He along with Mingyu and Minghao are heavily involved with the corporation’s management.

  
When it comes to stakeholder management, international relationships and plain ‘ol dealing with other companies, it’s mainly Mingyu and Minghao who take the lead with Seungcheol aiding them.

  
Mingyu and Minghao, although their passion lies in music, they have experience in the business world. Both come from well off families who themselves are business owners. These two are perfect for the role because they know how to play the game well.

  
Soonyoung at times wishes he could be more eloquent as they are.

  
With the other three members, they work together in managing the entertainment portion of the company.

  
Between Soonyoung, Jihoon and Hansol, they lead the album production process, artist training, song production, song writing, choreography, and everything else that is associated.

  
Through their initial hands on experience with their own music group, they were able to incorporate their knowledge and refine their skills to help lead the company successfully. They’ve become very skilled over time and now train and work with other artists as well.

  
Initially, the members had never decided which areas to lead. They had all equally ran the show, which they still do. But, over time, they were able to understand their strengths and what best suited them. Through trial and error and with time they were able to learn to properly manage the areas of their focus.

  
Their current division of management works well for everyone. But they all support each other and run the company together. For example, if Seungcheol needs help with the company’s administration, Soonyoung will be there to lend a helping hand. If Soonyoung needs help with dance, Minghao will be a call away and help with choreography.

  
They’re not only business partners but brothers, they support each other through everything.

  
“Thank you for letting me know. I will accept and attend the meeting. I appreciate your hard work.” Soonyoung genuinely conveys to his staff member.

  
The female staff member smiles and bows again to Soonyoung. With the end of the conversation, she walks away. The staff are used to the encouraging attitude from their company’s owners.

  
The Seventeen members, from their own working experience, know how important it is to have a good working environment. They try their best to create a professional yet enjoyable working environment for their staff members.

  
They also know how important it is to treat others with respect and acknowledgement. It shows, as their annual anonymous employee surveys have always shown positive results and they work hard to improve the areas that need improvement. It’s no secret that a lot of their staff choose to stay in the company and grow along with the company.

  
Soonyoung looks back at his phone and quickly unlocks it. He might as well accept the meeting invite now while he’s waiting for Seokmin. Going into his work calendar, he looks for the meeting for next week.

  
Soonyoung is too focused on his phone and doesn’t hear the ding coming from the parking elevators. The elevator doors open and Seokmin steps out.

  
Seokmin quickly scans the area and sees Soonyoung on his phone.

  
“Soonyoung-ahh!!” Seokmin doesn’t care there’s other people around, seeing Soonyoung in person brings out the excitement he was trying to contain.

  
Soonyoung hearing his omega’s voice quickly looks up from his phone. His vision is blinded by the beautiful sight of Seokmin walking over to him. Is it just him, or did the lobby become brighter?

  
Soonyoung looks on, a dopey smile appearing on his face, he’s entranced by the sight of Seokmin. Seokmin is wearing casual clothes like him, a light grey sweater and jeans. He’s perfect.

  
As Seokmin gets closer, Soonyoung takes his eyes away from those delicious thighs and focuses on his boyfriend’s face.

  
Uh… what? Soonyoung’s mouth gapes open.

  
Seokmin is wearing rounded black framed glasses …and Soonyoung has just died. Afraid he may actually fall over from the sight, he quickly places his left hand on the wall beside him, stabilizing himself.

  
‘OMG …OMG’ Soonyoung keeps on repeating in his head. ‘Seokmin wears glasses!?’ ‘Since when??’ ‘Omg what do I do?’

  
Soonyoung is internally freaking out. He can’t think at all. The sight of Seokmin in glasses is too hot for him to handle. His mind is in chaos.

  
On the outside, Soonyoung is frozen. His mouth continues to gape open while he leans against the wall now for support. ‘Umma …help me’ he calls out as a last saviour.

  
Seokmin finally reaches Soonyoung. A huge smile on his face and no clue about what his alpha is going through right now.

  
“I missed you so much!” Seokmin reaches out and tightly hugs Soonyoung, pulling back a little to peck Soonyoung’s lips lightly. Seokmin blushes a bit after the kiss, he’s still shy with initiating physical contact with Soonyoung.

  
Seokmin still doesn’t pick up on Soonyoung’s behaviour.

  
Soonyoung is frozen. Seokmin is now up close to him with those glasses on and Soonyoung is calling on all his will power to get through this moment.

  
“I ….you ….missed …uh too.” Soonyoung lamely let’s out.

  
Seokmin laughs warmly, thinking about how silly his alpha is, arms still wrapped around Soonyoung.

  
It’s official, his brain stopped working too. ‘Someone please help me,’ Soonyoung prays.

  
At the same time, he hears a deep voice call out his name and Seokmin’s name, “Soonyoung hyung! Seokmin!”

  
________________________________________

  
“Soonyoung hyung! Seokmin!” Mingyu calls out. Walking over to the couple with Minghao in tow. How funny is it running into them at the lobby? Minghao was the first one to spot them, pointing to them as they entered the building coming from their late lunch.

  
They knew Seokmin was coming to visit today. Soonyoung wouldn’t stop blabbering about giving Seokmin the ‘Hoshi Tour’ of their building.

  
“Is it really wise bothering them now? It looks they’re busy.” Minghao rolls his eyes at Mingyu’s antics on disturbing the couple.

  
Seokmin still hasn’t realized what Soonyoung is going through right now. For others passing by, they see a lovey dovey couple sharing a moment with each other.

  
“That’s why we exist, to bother Hoshi hyung. I also want to see Seokmin.” Mingyu casually laughs out as they get closer to the couple.

  
“I hope he kills you and not me.” Minghao states, but he can’t help but follow his partner in crime.

  
Minghao also wants to see Seokmin again. They’ve gotten to know Seokmin well, as him and Soonyoung have been dating for a while.

  
They all knew of Seokmin before Soonyoung started to date him. First as a wonderful actor, then as Soonyoung’s love interest. He then finally became Soonyoung’s official boyfriend, and hopefully in the future he’ll be Soonyoung’s husband.

  
Meeting Seokmin has shown Minghao how different the actor is from his on-screen persona.

  
On screen, in shows and interviews, he seems like a friendly and fun person, but getting to know him in real life is something else. Maybe because their Soonyoung’s family, they get to see the other side of him as well.

  
Minghao would have never guessed how sweet and lovely Seokmin would be in person. Minghao and the rest of the members really enjoy the omega’s company. ‘He’s definitely good for Hoshi hyung,’ Minghao smiles.

  
By the time they reach the couple, Soonyoung and Seokmin are no longer hugging. Seokmin looks over to the two with a soft smile on his face. Soonyoung on the other hand looks pale and a little strange. He doesn't look at them, Minghao observes.

  
“Hi!!” Mingyu exclaims. Even after all the years Minghao has known Mingyu, he still doesn’t understand the reasoning behind a lot of his actions.

  
‘Hyung please don’t kill us,’ Minghao thinks. He needs to act fast. If he allows Mingyu to continue, there will be no continue for them!

  
“Hi Hoshi hyung and Seokmin. It’s so nice seeing the both of you in this very crowded lobby. Where anyone can see what will happen.” Minghao awkwardly laughs out. Yeah… he’s no better than Mingyu.

  
He gets confused stares from Seokmin and Mingyu. Soonyoung still hasn’t really looked at them.

  
Minghao tries again.

  
“I mean, Seokmin it’s so nice to you see again. You look lo…happy.” Phew, he was about to say lovely and that probably wouldn’t have ended up well for him.

  
Mingyu cuts him off, “Seokmin how are you doing!? I heard you’re going to be shown around the building by Hoshi hyung.” Maybe Mingyu has his good moments, Minghao thinks. As Mingyu lightens the atmosphere.

  
Seokmin smiles wider and nods.

  
“Yes, I’m excited to see more of the building!”

  
With Seokmin happy and Soonyoung quiet, Minghao calms down and becomes less frightened of what their hyung could do to them for interrupting the couple.

  
“You’ll enjoy it. We have a lot to see here! I know you do some singing on the side, so be sure to ask hyung to take you to the recording studios.” Minghao adds while smiling back.

  
“Actually, Mingyu, Minghao, can you please show Seokmin around the building?” Soonyoung finally speaks. His voice piercing through the light atmosphere. Soonyoung looks tense as he looks at them, with his back turned to Seokmin. Mingyu and Minghao are both startled to hear this ask.

  
‘What’s happening …hyung has been non-stop talking about this moment …’ they both think to themselves.

  
Soonyoung has his poker face on so it’s hard for both of them to read him. Mingyu raises his eyebrows at their hyung. Minghao looks over to Seokmin and sees a saddened look quickly wash over his face. His smile is gone and an apprehensive look appears on his face.

  
“Hyung?” Mingyu asks.

  
Soonyoung stares dead straight into both their eyes communicating something to them. Minghao picks it up as ‘you have no choice but to say yes.’

  
There’s no hiding that the situation has become awkward and the atmosphere is a little tense now.

  
Minghao quickly responds to save face, if anything at least for Seokmin’s sake.

  
“Okay hyung. We’ll show Seokmin around the building.”

  
Soonyoung nods.

  
Mingyu looks over to Minghao with his eyebrows raised, Minghao shakes his head and deflates a bit. 'Let's accept what's happening for now'. Minghao tries to convey.

  
Meanwhile, Soonyoung turns back to face Seokmin. His eyes not quite making it to Seokmin’s face for obvious reasons.

  
“Sorry Seokmin …I have business to attend to. I hope you understand.”

  
“Is that why you were on your phone earlier? You have something urgent to do?” Seokmin plays right into Soonyoung’s hand.

  
Soonyoung hates himself for the frown he put on Seokmin’s face. He’ll need to do something big for Seokmin to make up for this moment. Not now though, later. When he can think again. Right now, he needs to get away and figure this out.

  
“Yeah.” Soonyoung responds lamely. He pats Seokmin’s shoulder, still not looking at his face. He then quickly turns to face his members.

  
“Please do a good job of showing Seokmin around, have fun.” Soonyoung edges away from the three, flashing a fighting sign, he turns and walks away.

  
They all stare as Soonyoung walks away until he’s gone from their sight.

  
“Uh… so… that was interesting.” Mingyu let’s out.

  
Minghao sees the frown deepen on Seokmin’s face. He feels bad. He doesn’t understand what just happened, but he wants to see a smile on the omega’s face again.

  
“Okay, looks like there’s a change of plans. Don’t worry Seokmin, hyung is just busy.” Minghao easily lies.

  
“You’ll have a lot of fun with us, I promise!” Minghao tries to be enthusiastic and elbows Mingyu at the same time.

  
“Ri-right! Minghao and I are known for our tours! Did Hoshi hyung tell you that? He was probably going to steal some of our material for his tour!” Mingyu adds on, catching on. He too doesn’t understand what he just witnessed but he doesn’t want Seokmin to suffer from their hyung’s ...odd behaviour.

  
Maybe during a break, they can find out why their hyung did that. Or maybe Minghao can distract Seokmin at some point and Mingyu can go and find out.

  
“I’m really sorry to bother you guys with this. I bet you’re just as busy as Soonyoung.” Seokmin, still sad, looks over at Mingyu and Minghao with an apologetic look on his face.

  
“No!” They both let out.

  
“For you, we’re never busy.” Minghao lets out playfully. Mingyu laughs.

  
They seemed to have lightened the mood a bit and Seokmin sends them a grateful smile.

  
“After this tour, you’re going to be saying Hoshi Tour what …and then recommend our tour to everyone.” Mingyu adds.

  
Seokmin laughs at that.

  
“Okay, I’m really interested now.” Seokmin smiles.

  
“Follow us then!”

  
Together, all three walk away from the lobby towards the main elevators. Mingyu and Minghao quickly thinking of areas that Seokmin would be interested in seeing.

  
________________________________________

  
Soonyoung ran into his office and locked the door, in case Mingyu and Minghao decided to show up. Or worse Seokmin …in those glasses. Soonyoung walks over to his office chair and slumps down on the comfy chair. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

  
‘Those glasses, they ruined everything.’ Soonyoung thinks to himself. As he starts thinking more about it, Seokmin’s face with glasses pop up in his head and he just lovingly stares at the image of his omega in his mind.

  
Oh god, Seokmin is probably so upset with him. Especially since they’ve been planning this day for weeks now.

  
If only Seokmin didn’t show up in those deadly hot glasses, everything would have been fine. No, that sounded weird. The glasses aren’t hot …but Seokmin wearing glasses is a dangerously hot sight for Soonyoung.

  
Soonyoung had never heard Seokmin mention glasses. He didn’t know Seokmin wore glasses!

  
He’s an attentive boyfriend, he would have remembered something this big if it was mentioned before.

  
‘I need to think of a plan. Something to get rid of those glasses.’ Soonyoung thinks deeply. What can he do to rid Seokmin of those glasses?

  
He was able to pull the ‘busy’ card this time, but next time? He may not be so lucky. And there may not be anyone to help him out. He got really lucky today with Mingyu and Minghao showing up. He’ll have to do something for his members as well and to stop any ideas they may be getting from today.

  
Forgetting his members for a bit. Soonyoung continues to focus on his problem. He never wants Seokmin to find out that him wearing glasses can cause an early death for Soonyoung.

  
Seriously, that sight should be illegal.

  
‘…Wait …illegal? I got it!’ Hoshi mentally pats himself for his intelligence.

  
Soonyoung opens his eyes and quickly leans forward in his chair. He reaches towards his laptop on his desk and turns it on. His fingers drum out a tune on his solid wood desk, as he waits for the laptop to power up. He’s getting excited thinking about his plan.

  
The laptop turns on. He quickly types in his password ‘Seokmin#1’ and hits enter.

  
Once he’s on, his right hand takes over his wireless mouse and he opens the internet browser. ‘Come on’ he thinks, as it takes a while for his home page to load.

  
He set his internet home page to Seokmin’s fan café. Once it loads, he’s greeted with a lovely picture of his boyfriend. Yeah, he’s a goner. Thankfully Seokmin doesn’t know about this…yet.

  
He pulls up the search browser and types in ‘Laser eye surgery clinics close to me’.

  
The page loads with numerous results. He quickly looks through a couple of websites and looks for the three best clinics that perform laser eye surgery.

  
He reads their adverts and policies. Life time warranty two of them say. Interesting. Soonyoung looks into other details: location, price (if they have it posted online), do they have multiple locations?, customer reviews from review sites and more.

  
He picks his top three clinics and notes down their phone numbers and email addresses.

  
He gets his phone and begins dialling the first clinic.

  
After a couple of rings, he hears a voice. Soonyoung presses speaker mode on his phone.

  
“Good Afternoon, thank you for calling Kim & Kim Laser Eye Clinic. How may I help you?” A friendly female voice greets him.

  
“Hello, I’m interested in booking a consultation with your most experienced doctor.” Soonyoung replies.

  
“Uh …of course Sir. I just wanted to let you know that our clinic only hires the best, so all our doctors are very experienced. We have very good reviews and a lot of our patients have been recommended to our clinic by word of mouth.” The female receptionist continues as she sells her clinic.

  
“I’m the head receptionist, I’ve been working here for years, there’s no better clinic than ours.”

  
“That’s nice, when’s the earliest you can schedule me in?” Soonyoung cuts off.

  
“If you can please hold, I’ll look through our calendar.”

  
“Okay, but this is urgent, I really need an appointment soon.” Soonyoung tries to convey to the receptionist.

  
“Okay, Sir, let me look to see the next available date.” She puts Soonyoung on hold. Soonyoung takes this time to read through the other two clinic’s sites for more details.

  
“Hello, Sir?” The head receptionist is back.

  
“Yes?” Soonyoung answers.

  
“The earliest date we can offer for a consultation is one month from now.”

  
“What??!” Soonyoung exclaims. Soonyoung is usually a very professional person, but this is a problem that he doesn’t have time to solve.

  
“You don’t have anything earlier?” He tries to ask nicely.

  
“No Sir, the earliest appointment is one month from now.”

  
“You know …I’ve been recommended two other laser eye surgery clinics. Actually, I think they have better customer reviews as well than this clinic. I think I’ll take my business else where.” Soonyoung slyly says.

  
“Wait, Sir, maybe we can find you an earlier appointment. If you can please hold on, I’ll go speak with our head doctor who is in charge of the consultations.”

  
“Okay, yes, please, ask him if he can set aside some time much earlier. Otherwise I’ll have to go to another clinic and I’m sure they’ll be able to offer me an earlier date.” Soonyoung reasons. He gets put on hold again.

  
Soonyoung waits for the receptionist to come back. ‘This isn’t good, one month is way too long, the other clinics may tell me the same thing.’ Soonyoung thinks to himself.

  
“Hello, Sir?” The head receptionist's voice calls out to him after awhile.

  
“Yes, I’m here.”

  
“We can schedule you in for next week Wednesday at 12pm.”

  
Soonyoung thinks quickly, the meeting with JTC Inc. is next Tuesday. Okay, good so far.

  
Wednesday …he doesn’t have too much on his plate. He can take the day off if he needs to. Maybe he can take Seokmin to a nice breakfast place to begin the day, then go shopping or sight seeing, then he can take Seokmin to the laser eye clinic.

  
Wait, what about Seokmin’s schedule? Seokmin has finished his filming for his drama. He shouldn’t have much happening right now. ‘I’ll confirm with his manager later to see what his schedule is like on Wednesday, and maybe ask his manager to shift things around if there is something.’ Soonyoung plots as he thinks to himself.

  
“Sir?”

  
“Yes …yes, next Wednesday at 12pm is perfect. Thank you very much. I appreciate it.” Soonyoung answers.

  
“Thank you, Sir, can I get your name to schedule you in?”

  
“Soonyoung.”

  
“Last name? Phone number?”

  
“Kwon …and my phone number is xxxxxxxx.” Soonyoung let’s out hesitantly.

  
“If you don’t mind me asking Sir, are you Kwon Soonyoung from Seventeen?” Soonyoung knew he was going to get this.

  
“Uh …yes.”

  
“Wow! It’s a pleasure speaking to you over the phone! I really liked your last song! The dancing was great! Thank you for scheduling an appointment with our clinic, I’ll be sure to let the head doctor know. I scheduled you for Wednesday at 12pm, see you then!” The head receptionist’s voice gets bubblier as she talks.

  
“Uh …yes …thanks, and thanks for your help, bye!” Soonyoung quickly hangs up.

  
He should have used his pseudonym, what was he thinking! Well, he probably wasn’t thinking and that’s how he let his real name slip out. He’ll have to remember that for the next calls to the other two clinics. If they can’t give him an earlier date before next Wednesday, he won’t bother prolonging the call.

  
With that in mind he dials the next clinic’s number that he wrote down. ‘This is all for Seokmin’ he thinks to himself.

  
________________________________________

  
Soonyoung finally gets off the phone from his last call. His body feels stiff and mouth tired from all the talking he had to do.

  
The last two laser eye surgery clinics weren’t able to offer a consultation earlier than next Wednesday. The last laser eye surgery clinic did provide him some helpful information though. While he was talking to the male receptionist, he was reminded that laser eye surgery is not the only solution.

  
After that, he began calling Optometrist offices that were close by to his work building. He started off by calling an office ten minutes away and ended with calling the Optometrist office just down the street, located four buildings away from here.

  
After what felt like a battle, he was able to wear down the old receptionist on the phone and book an appointment for Friday this week.

  
He wanted to discuss a variety of things with the Optometrist and asked for the appointment to be an hour and a half. He wanted to discuss glasses vs. contacts vs. laser eye surgery with the Optometrist.

  
Glad that he was able to get this appointment before the consultation with the laser eye surgery clinic.

  
Soonyoung gets up from his chair with a smile on his face. He stretches his arms up and twists his body from side to side to let out the stiffness. He feels proud of himself, he’s done a lot of work!

  
He wonders what Seokmin will think when he mentions these appointments to him. Of course, he’ll have to think of a way to casually ease it in to his omega.

  
Will Seokmin be angry when he hears about it? No …no …Seokmin can never be angry with him, right? He may find this gesture sweet coming from his loving boyfriend …yeah that’s it. That’s the reaction Soonyoung will get.

  
His mind wonders to the tour Mingyu and Minghao are giving his omega. He wants to badly see Seokmin now. Maybe catch a glimpse of him with his glasses on.

  
He leaves his office in search of Seokmin and the terrible duo he’s left his boyfriend with. He wants to know how his omega is doing. Hopefully he’s not too upset with Soonyoung.

  
The Ming’s better be treating Seokmin well or else Soonyoung won’t be happy.

  
With that thought in mind, Soonyoung heads out of his office in search of the trio.

  
________________________________________

  
“So that was some of our corporate meeting rooms that we use when we have formal meetings with stakeholders and sometimes with staff. With staff, we like to keep it a little more casual and so we usually hold meetings anywhere. Sometimes it’s around someone’s desk, in the kitchen, or wherever that makes sense.” Mingyu explains to Seokmin as they leave one of the corporate designated floors of the building and wait for the elevators.

  
Seokmin had shown a lot of enthusiasm so far in the tour, paying close attention to everything they’ve said. Seokmin may have started off a bit sad with their tour, but he looks interested now and perhaps a bit excited too.

  
‘Good.’ Minghao thinks to himself. Happy with Seokmin’s change in mood. ‘Hyung owes us big time for this.’

  
“Seokmin, do you know how our company works and what we focus on managing?” Minghao asks. Curious to know if Seokmin knows about their company.

  
“Yes, Soonyoung told me a lot about the history of Seventeen, how you guys formed the group, how you started the company, how it’s managed and what’s been going on up to now.” Seokmin answers.

  
“Wow, Hoshi hyung told you a lot…I’m impressed, I wonder how much he bragged about himself?” Mingyu ponders.

  
Everyone laughs at that comment.

  
“Well, he did brag a bit about himself, but he mentioned everyone equally too.” Seokmin chuckles.

  
Mingyu and Minghao nod at that. Of course, their Hoshi hyung will never change in some ways.

  
“If you don’t mind me asking Seokmin, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m curious as to what you thought of Hoshi hyung before you guys started dating?” Minghao asks.

  
Mingyu looks at Minghao for asking that type of question. An unreadable look quickly passing his face. Mingyu then looks to see Seokmin’s reaction.

  
Minghao knows Seokmin now and knows he’s genuinely a sweet person. Soonyoung has changed in a good way, Minghao thinks it’s because of Seokmin. Minghao didn’t ask that question to dissect Seokmin’s answer and bare Seokmin in a negative light to the others.

  
He knows how famous and popular he and his Seventeen family are. They share a bond like brothers. They’re family in the end and they look after each other. Minghao knows from his interactions with Seokmin, he’s not the type of person, that he’s so carefully warned his brothers against.

  
In the past, he’s looked out for his members. Minghao still does. If he notices any unsavoury types warming up to his family, he’s quick to warn them. Actually, his brothers are pretty good with handling themselves, rarely would he have to come into the picture to aid them.

  
As a family, they have very open communication. From when they were young alphas who found each other through music to now running a company together, they have always been open with each other. Their main focus is not only on music but making sure everyone in the group is doing well. Minghao is happy to have found a family such as this one.

  
Relationships were something that was rare for them in the beginning. Love was completely out of the picture then. They were young at that time. Now it’s a different story. They’ve grown into mature adults.

  
His brothers are now slowly but surely finding the right person for themselves. It started with their eldest hyung.

  
Seungcheol hyung who found Jeonghan. Or should he say it's Jeonghan who found Seungcheol hyung. Now that was interesting to watch. Jeonghan pretty much pursued Seungcheol hyung. He laughs thinking about it. They were all supportive of Jeonghan, at the end they even joined him in his scheming to win their hyung over.

  
Seungcheol hyung …Minghao shakes his head remembering it, well he was like he always is …a clueless man child.

  
Hoshi hyung was the next one. He found Seokmin and was completely smitten at first glance. Minghao smiles warmly remembering those moments. Hyung would always come into work asking for ideas on how to win Seokmin’s heart. He did something right because eventually Seokmin became his.

  
So, he asked Seokmin that question because he’s genuinely curious what the omega first thought of his hyung. He doesn’t make any promises, but he may use some of it as material to tease Hoshi hyung later on in life.

  
He knows the next person to find love will be Hansol, if he hasn’t already found that someone special. Hansol has been kind of absent lately …Minghao and the other members know something is happening there.

  
Minghao though is worried for Mingyu and Jihoon the most.

  
The others think Mingyu is fine, but Minghao knows better as he works the closest with Mingyu. He can see through the façade Mingyu puts up, which the others can’t.

  
Mingyu gets lots of offers from people he meets, there’s no denying that. He’s appealing to a lot of people, but as Mingyu gets older Minghao can tell he’s becoming bitter when it comes to love. Minghao feels for his partner in crime, he hopes Mingyu will find that someone special soon before his heart closes off.

  
With Jihoon hyung, all the members know he’s never been in a relationship before. As they’ve progressed with their group and now their company, Jihoon hyung dedicates so much time to work, he usually locks himself up in a recording studio or his office.

  
There’s no chance for him to meet anyone unless the members intervene. Jihoon hyung pretty much lives in their building, his apartment barely visited. Minghao knows at some point he’ll have to gather the others to see what they can do to help him.

  
As for himself, Minghao sighs, he wishes he had it easy. He believes he’s found his someone special. The problem for him is how does he meet that person?

  
He hasn’t told anyone about it. He doesn’t want to tell his brothers, for the chance that his feelings become a lost cause. Even if he’s able to meet that person, Minghao doubts there will be any interest in him, such is his luck for falling for that person.

  
Seokmin looks up at Minghao as the alpha asks him a question. He thinks about how to answer it.

  
“I don’t mind answering it.” Seokmin starts off. He has Mingyu and Minghao’s attention.

  
“I don’t know how much you guys know of how Soonyoung and I met.” Seokmin stares at the two alphas getting head shakes from them.

  
Mingyu and Minghao are not going to tell Seokmin everything they’ve heard their hyung say in the past. Not yet anyways.

  
Minghao remembers the day after Soonyoung met Seokmin. They were all gathered in a practice room, Hoshi hyung was freaking out because he met the ‘most beautiful omega ever in his life’ but didn’t know how to win him over.

  
Hyung didn’t want to scare Seokmin with the possessive feeling that was taking over him, his alpha screaming in him to claim his omega. …Yeah, he’s definitely not telling Seokmin any of the details.

  
“We only know a little bit. Like hyung said you guys met in an after party.” Minghao vaguely supplied.

  
“Yeah and hyung would sometimes mention meeting a beautiful omega and taking him on a date.” Mingyu added. Minghao nods.

  
“That’s about it.” Both alphas quickly summarized.

  
Seokmin smiles widely at the two alphas. “Really? Soonyoung said that stuff?”

  
Mingyu scratches the back of his head looking guilty. Minghao thinks to himself ‘did they say too much?’

  
“We don’t know too much, we heard some small things like that from Hoshi hyung. I mean of course he would tell us a little right? We’re family.” Minghao emphasizes.

  
Seokmin nods, understanding.

  
“Of course, I just meant it was sweet that he spoke about me to you guys.” Seokmin says, his gorgeous smile showing.

  
Mingyu and Minghao are taken away by that smile. Their Hoshi hyung is a lucky one. Hopefully he does something for Seokmin to make up for today.

  
“I first met Soonyoung on the dance floor of an after party they were throwing for actors.” Seokmin recalls. Gaining the attention of the two alphas.

  
“I was really happy that day, I had so much energy, I wanted to let it out. So, I danced my heart out. At some point, someone joined me on the dance floor and we started dancing together. That someone was Soonyoung. I never had so much fun with an alpha before. It was intoxicating. My first thought of Soonyoung was wow how can this person dance so well.” Seokmin laughs.

  
“I didn’t realize at that time he was Hoshi from Seventeen.” Mingyu and Minghao laugh along with Seokmin.

  
“We started talking after that and Soonyoung was nothing but kind and proper to me. Don’t tell him, but I loved his smile when I first saw it.” Mingyu and Minghao choke. How many times has Soonyoung commented on Seokmin’s smile?

  
“We started hanging out after that and I …uh …fell in love with him even more.” Seokmin blushes as he wraps up his feelings.

  
“That was a very quick explanation of it. But Soonyoung was nothing but kind and sweet to me from the beginning. So yeah …” Seokmin smiles over at them.

  
An elevator finally comes to their floor and the doors open. They all head in. Mingyu presses a floor button and the elevator doors close.

  
“Since we’re talking about this, do you guys have any love interests or anyone that you’re seeing? If you don’t mind me asking.” Seokming asks curiously. They’re still getting to know each other so he doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

  
The two alphas both shake their heads. Minghao reaches his arm out to Mingyu and pulls him closer with a one arm hug.

  
“I’m afraid not. I’m stuck with this giant.”

  
Mingyu pushes Minghao away. “Rude.” He huffs.

  
They all crack up as they reach their destination. The elevator doors open and they come out. The trio head down the hallway towards the recording studios. They got off on the floor with a particular recording studio Mingyu wanted to show Seokmin.

  
“Actually, I think Hansol may have found someone. I’m pretty sure his last rap piece was about that guy Seungkwan, that we all met.” Mingyu muses out loud.

  
Minghao starts coughing. He looks at Mingyu and glares at him but Mingyu doesn’t notice. Minghao goes close to Mingyu and elbows him on the side.

  
“Oww why?” Mingyu pouts at Minghao like the overgrown puppy that he is.

  
Minghao tries to whisper to Mingyu, but Seokmin is walking closely behind them so he can see and hear everything.

  
“Are you dumb? That’s Seungkwan’s best friend behind us.” Minghao whispers and waves his hand in the air.

  
“He’s going to tell Seungkwan!” Minghao continues whispering.

  
“Then it’ll be good for Hansol, it’ll speed up the process.” Mingyu smirks over at Minghao. Minghao just can’t with Mingyu sometimes. He shakes his head and sighs at his fellow alpha.

  
Yes, they’re all a little worried that Hansol has been a bit absent lately. He’s positive that Hansol has fallen in love …with Seungkwan. Minghao is sure that Hansol is somewhere right now, writing more songs about him. They don’t tell Hansol they picked up on it. But what Mingyu did is not the right way to go about it.

  
Minghao now has to think of something quickly to change the subject.

  
Seokmin heard everything. He places the information away to analyze later on. He’s not going to say anything to Seungkwan or to Soonyoung. It’s not his business to say anything. But as Seungkwan’s good friend, he’s of course protective of the younger omega.

  
Out of all the Seventeen members, he’s met Hansol and Jihoon the least. So, he doesn’t know too much about Hansol. If he’s part of this family, Hansol must be a good guy. He will still look out for Seungkwan, but not mention anything to the other omega.

  
“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but I always forget.” Minghao’s voice breaks Seokmin away from his thoughts.

  
“Uh yes?” Seokmin says.

  
“Do you know Wen Junhui? Since you’re an actor and he’s also an actor.” Minghao asks Seokmin.

  
Mingyu looks over to Minghao, a curious look on his face. ‘Please don’t even read into it.’ Minhao thinks to himself. The last thing he needs is his brothers questioning him about this. He doesn’t know why out of all questions, he asked this one to Seokmin.

  
“Hmm…Wen Junhui." Seokmin thinks out loud.

  
"I’ve rarely encountered him to be honest. I know he’s mainly a Chinese actor but he’s very good at Korean so he also works with Korean shows and films. That’s actually quite impressive, I wouldn’t be able to do that and crossover to the Chinese entertainment industry.” Seokmin ponders.

  
“Why do you ask Minghao?” Seokmin ends.

  
“…Yeah, he’s Chinese, but I’ve also seen him acting in stuff produced here. No reason, just curious about another Chinese person working in the Korean industry is all.” Minghao quickly answers.

  
“Oh, look, that’s Jihoon hyung’s favourite recording studio.” Minghao points at a door close by.

  
“I wonder if Jihoon hyung is in it?” Minghao asks out loud. Question pointed towards Mingyu to hopefully distract him and wipe away the previous conversation.

  
“There’s only one way to find out.” Mingyu grins at him.

  
“Follow me Seokmin, I want to show you Jihoon hyung’s favourite recording studio.” Mingyu takes long strides and stops right outside the door to the recording studio.

  
“You’re a singer, right? You’ll definitely like this. We may also catch the species called Jihoon in his natural habitat.” Mingyu ends lamely, trying to mimic the hosts heard in animal shows.

  
They all have a good laugh at that. Seokmin can’t help but cover his mouth, he’s laughing a bit too much with these guys.

  
________________________________________

  
Soonyoung finally catches up to the trio. He stealthily sneaks along the hallway walls to not get detected by any of them. He’s especially worried that Minghao will notice him, with his martial arts training and what not.

  
They’re near Jihoon’s recording studio. He doesn’t want any confrontation. Especially not with Seokmin. He’ll probably break down if that were to happen. He remains silent as he tries to edge closer to them.

  
He hears laughs coming from all of them. He ears are especially tuned to Seokmin’s laugh. He can’t help but feel sad and a bit jealous that he’s not the one over there with Seokmin making the omega laugh.

  
He looks over the hallway bend at their direction. He quickly catches the side profile of Seokmin. His gorgeous Seokmin …still wearing his glasses. Those glasses will be the death of him.

  
All three of them seem to be having a good time. He should be happy, right? That’s what he wanted in the end. For Seokmin to at least get a good tour of his building. Then, why does he feel so terrible inside? His head hurts and he can’t help but frown.

  
‘You have no one to blame but yourself.’ Soonyoung harshly thinks.

  
He needs to get out of here. He can’t think properly. He needs to go back to his office and think hard on what else he can do to solve this problem quickly.

  
He also has think of a way to make this up to Seokmin, so he can see that lovely smile directed at him again.

  
He’s already booked appointments with a laser eye clinic and an optometrist office in case Seokmin hates one or the other. There’s got to be another solution to this problem …think Hoshi.

  
________________________________________

  
Mingyu quietly opens the door to the recording studio and starts to enter. As soon as the door opens they hear a voice coldly speaking. “What was that?” They all hear.

  
Mingyu and Minghao have made their way inside the recording studio. Not bothered in the least by the comment they heard come out of Jihoon hyung.

  
Comments like that get thrown at everyone who has to record in front of Jihoon hyung. It doesn’t matter if they’re the best singer in the world, once you’re in Jihoon hyung’s territory you better be prepared.

  
Seokmin observes the room and the occupants in the room from near the door. He’s startled by what he just heard. He has met Jihoon a couple of times, even sang a couple of lines for him because Soonyoung kept on bragging to Jihoon about what an amazing voice his boyfriend has.

  
Jihoon was always very nice to him, with what little they conversed on. The producer even praised his voice after hearing it. Seokmin couldn’t help but feel proud that day from being complemented by a famous producer in the industry. Soonyoung was all smiles and ‘told you so’s’. Seokmin thinks fondly. Soonyoung’s happiness always rubs off on him.

  
Now, seeing Jihoon like this, he’s almost a little frightened.

  
Mingyu and Minghao pick up on Seokmin’s discomfort and turn to face him. Minghao goes over to Seokmin and lays a comforting hand on the omega’s shoulder.

  
“Don’t worry, come inside.” Minghao urges Seokmin to come in the room a little more.

  
The recording studio is spacious. There’s enough space in the studio to fit multiple couches and instruments.

  
Seokmin looks at all the instruments littered around. He spots two drum sets, a couple of different guitars, and three electric pianos. There’s more but he’s a little cautious with looking around right now.

  
He sees Jihoon sitting on a comfy desk chair at the control board with headphones on. Connected to the studio is the recording booth. The attached recording booth has a singer in there, but Seokmin is unfamiliar with that person. It must be another artist from their company.

  
Mingyu leads the other two to one of the comfy couches close to were Jihoon is sitting.

  
“Let’s sit a bit and watch the show.” Mingyu adds.

  
“Aren’t we bothering them? Won’t Jihoon be mad?” Seokmin quickly asks, still a little worried even if the other two are at ease. He doesn’t want to get on the bad side of one of Soonyoung’s brothers.

  
“Nah, Jihoon is in his own world. Even if he were to notice us, he’s fine with it.” Mingyu says. Already sitting down with his legs stretched out.

  
Seokmin sits beside the two and watches the scene unfold in front of him.

  
“I told you to not add the extra ‘oohs’ to the last part of the verse. Just use your natural voice.” Jihoon continues to rant at the singer in the booth.

  
“One more time, from the start.” Jihoon signals the singer and starts the track.

  
The singer sings and Jihoon ends it shortly after.

  
“Didn’t I say to use your natural voice? Stop trying to imitate someone else.” Jihoon sounds like he’s getting irritated as the comments keep on coming out.

  
“Once more from the start.”

  
The singer sings the same verse again. Jihoon sighs loudly. He gets up from his chair and picks up the acoustic guitar beside him. He holds the neck and points the body of the guitar at the singer in the booth like a weapon.

  
“Yah! Are you listening to me?”

  
Jihoon waves the guitar around now.

  
“Use.Your.Natural.Voice. Turn off that diva thing you’re trying to do.” He boldly points out.

  
Mingyu and Minghao have lost it. They had smiles on their faces earlier but now they’re out right snickering. Seokmin is so shocked with what he just witnessed he doesn’t even know how to react.

  
“Omg the guitar.” Mingyu wheezes out.

  
“The same thing happened to me last month!” Minghao laughs and wipes tears from his eyes.

  
Seokmin just stares at them.

  
Minghao senses Seokmin’s discomfort and through small breaks in laughter explains the situation to Seokmin.

  
“This is normal, Seokmin. Jihoon hyung is like this to everyone. The guitar usually comes out all the time. We’ve all experienced this!” He laughs.

  
“Do you see all the instruments here? They’re not actually used properly as instruments, they’re used to threaten those in the recording booth!” Mingyu wheezes out. Clutching his stomach.

  
“Yeah, we made sure the strongest glass was used for the partition walls to the recording booth in all our recording studios. …You know if ever Jihoon hyung loses it.” Minghao waves his hand, and Mingyu giggles uncontrollably.

  
“Yah yah yah.” They hear Jihoon’s frustrated voice. He let go of the guitar a long time back. He’s now heading towards the drum set and trying to remove a drum from the stand with difficulty.

  
Seokmin can’t help it, the sight of Jihoon aiming for the drum now and trying to remove it has him giggling along with Minghao and Mingyu.

  
The two alphas get up from the couch and that’s their cue to leave the recording studio.

  
Once they exit the recording studio, they all let out the laughs they were holding in.

  
“I hope that sight didn’t scare you Seokmin.” Minghao tries to let out between snickers.

  
“Jihoon hyung is really nice, he doesn’t mean anything by that and all the artists know what he’s like. We all see it as his nurturing ability for our voices. That’s how he shows affection.” Minghao says. Mingyu laughs at that.

  
“Yup, typical Jihoon hyung for you.” Mingyu concludes. Minghao nods.

  
“He’ll never change.” Mingyu says.

  
“Do you think he’ll change if he finds someone?” Minghao asks.

  
“Like a lover? Hmm…that’s a hard one. I’m going to go with a ...no.” Mingyu thinks hard.

  
The other two burst out laughing. Seokmin hasn’t laughed so much in quite a while. His eyes tear up. He takes off his glasses to wipe them on his sweater.

  
He also wipes off the tears of laughter forming near his eyes. If only Soonyoung were here, it would have been perfect.

  
“Seokmin do you wear glasses to see better?” Minghao suddenly asks, as he sees Seokmin clean his glasses.

  
Seokmin puts his glasses back on.

  
“Nope, I wear them once in a while as a fashion statement. One of the costume designers I worked with on a filming set, insisted I looked good in glasses. Ever since then, I’ve always had a few fashionable glasses at home to wear when I feel like it.” Seokmin explains.

  
Mingyu and Minghao both nod and smile, they can relate to Seokmin.

  
“We do the same thing!” Mingyu exclaims.

  
“That makes sense, I’ve never seen you wear glasses before today.” Minghao adds.

  
“Yeah, I haven’t worn glasses in a long time. I think the last time I wore these were before I met Soonyoung at an interview I attended.” Seokmin recalls.

  
‘I wonder if the glasses have anything to do with Soonyoung’s odd behaviour today.’ A stray thought hits Minghao.

  
The more Minghao thinks about it, the wider his smile gets. ‘I think I’m on to something,’ he thinks.

  
“Oh, I see. Okay, that was a fun distraction. Going back to the tour. We’ll show you another favourite place of ours, the cafeteria! The food there is really good. The ahjumma’s are really nice. The only problem is that it’s no longer lunch time, so they close the kitchen and don’t make any hot food at this time. They only sell the packaged food available. Although, I think with one look at you they may be able to make us a quick snack.” Minghao looks over at Seokmin.

  
Mingyu laughs at that.

  
“What do you think? Does that sound good?” Mingyu inserts.

  
“I could definitely use a snack.” Seokmin smiles over at the duo.

  
________________________________________

  
Soonyoung had an epiphany on the way to his office. The image of Seokmin in glasses has been ingrained in his head. What if there are pictures out there of Seokmin in glasses? For anyone to see!

  
What Soonyoung is going through right now could be diagnosed as madness.

  
Soonyoung is back on his laptop. He pulls up his favourite search engine and types in ‘Seokmin glasses’ to see what those keywords bring up.

  
Oh no …not good!

  
Tons of images, videos and websites are found with those keywords.

  
He clicks on the images tab to see the types of images that come up. ‘Oh my god’ Soonyoung thinks as his eyes widen at the number of pictures he sees of Seokmin in glasses.

  
Not only are there images of his omega in the glasses he’s wearing today, but there are other styles of glasses! He needs to act fast.

  
He stares at an image too long and sees a ‘Report’ button near it. He clicks on the button and a pop-up box appears. ‘Are you sure you want to report this image?’ ‘Yes, so no one else can see it!’ The image disappears as he clicks 'Report'.

  
Soonyoung is suddenly hit by an idea. He smiles to himself and hits report on every image of Seokmin in glasses he can find!

  
Kwon Soonyoung has officially lost it.

  
He’ll have to do the same thing for the websites and videos that contain images of Seokmin in glasses.

  
‘This is for the greater good of mankind,’ Soonyoung thinks to himself.

  
This sight is deadly. First of all, no one but him should be seeing the sight of Seokmin in glasses. And for him, he needs to build the mental will power to live through Seokmin wearing glasses… you know when he asks Seokmin to wear them for him ...very rarely.

  
Even though he can’t handle the sight, he can’t live with not seeing Seokmin in glasses once in a while, now that he knows what the omega looks like wearing glasses!

  
________________________________________

  
Seokmin can’t help the sad feeling washing over him, he had planned to spend the day with Soonyoung in his company.

  
Soonyoung had loved the idea, when they were talking about it over the phone.

  
Seokmin remembered, he had finished filming late that night and Soonyoung had stayed awake the whole night to talk to him on the phone, offering him sweet words and praises. Soonyoung liked the idea so much, he even suggested Seokmin tag along with him throughout the day as he did his work to see the different things he does at work.

  
But now, Soonyoung is nowhere to be seen. Seokmin hasn’t caught a glimpse of his boyfriend while on the tour with the guys.

  
Soonyoung acted strange when they met in the lobby. He never mentioned anything previously to Seokmin about being this busy that he could only greet him at the lobby.

  
Soonyoung did look like he had a lot on his mind, Seokmin thinks of their earlier encounter.

  
Seokmin tries not to be disappointed. It’s hard, but he guesses that’s how it will be sometimes, as Soonyoung really is a busy person handling so many different ventures.

  
Seokmin doesn’t mind hanging out with Soonyoung’s brothers that make up the other part of Seventeen. They’re absolutely entertaining! They’ve been so kind to him, showing him around the building they all own. Seokmin feels at ease around them almost like their one big family.

  
It’s fun, but it’s just not the same as hanging out with Soonyoung, Seokmin slightly frowns.

  
________________________________________

  
Soonyoung is tired. What is wrong with him. He sighs as he leans his forehead lightly against the wall.

  
He left his office a little while ago. Tired of the crazy actions that overpowered him.

  
He’s been running around all day, scheming, spying, having endless conversations on the phone.

  
Today was supposed to be an amazing day. He was supposed to take Seokmin around and show him everything in his building. Getting impressed looks and reactions from the omega and sneaking in kisses.

  
Instead, he ran away at first sight of Seokmin wearing glasses. Like some teenaged alpha who just hit puberty. Yes, there’s no hiding that Seokmin looks absolutely hot with glasses, it should be illegal.

  
The sight really affects Soonyoung. But c’mon, why is he acting this way. He mentally scolds himself. He hopes Mingyu and Minghao don’t catch on to the turmoil he’s facing …and the reason behind it. They would never let him live it down.

  
Soonyoung is mad at himself too. Instead of him, Mingyu and Minghao are showing Seokmin around, giving his omega the tour that he promised. He can’t help but feel angry at himself. He has too many thoughts and emotions running inside him, he needs to let it out.

  
Soonyoung pulls away from where he’s slumped against the wall and starts walking towards his favourite room in the building. He needs to let out some steam and what better way for him then dancing.

  
________________________________________

  
Mingyu and Minghao bring Seokmin over to the biggest and most modern practice room in the whole building as the last part of their tour.

  
“This is also Soonyoung’s favourite room in the building,” Mingyu supplies. Seokmin perks up at that.

  
Mingyu and Minghao want to practice the intricate choreography that Soonyoung created for their new song. This is the perfect place to end the tour, get some dance practice in and get the opinion of their choreographer’s boyfriend.

  
Minghao opens the sturdy door with ease to let the two following him go in first.

  
“~~Tah da~~ this is the best practice room we have. What do you think?” Mingyu smiles over at Seokmin as he stretches his long arms out to present the room.

  
Seokmin doesn’t hear him, because as soon as he enters the room he sees a figure all the way at the other end of the room in all black with a black cap over his head.

  
“Soonyoung-ah!!” Seokmin yells excitedly, surprised to see his alpha in the room. He can recognize that figure anywhere. A smile graces Seokmin’s face as Soonyoung turns around.

  
He slowly makes his way over to Soonyoung. Mingyu and Minghao are just as surprised to see Soonyoung in the dance room, they follow Seokmin to Soonyoung.

  
Soonyoung is usually loud. No scratch that, Soonyoung is always loud, especially in the practice room. There’s no way to ignore his presence. Both friends are surprised with how quiet Soonyoung is, not realizing earlier there was someone else in the room.

  
‘Something is not right with Hoshi hyung,’ Mingyu has been thinking to himself throughout the day.

  
Minghao on the other hand thinks he’s figured out Soonyoung’s strange behavior.

  
As Seokmin gets closer to Soonyoung, Soonyoung pulls his cap down, hiding his eyes from the omega.

  
Minghao observes Soonyoung’s action with Seokmin in the room. Yup, he thinks he knows why Soonyoung has been acting strange.

  
Minghao stops mid way, before he get’s too close to the couple. He reaches towards Mingyu’s arm, pulling his arm to signal him to stop.

  
Mingyu abruptly stops and turns to look at Minghao. Mingyu about to question Minghao, opens his mouth but Minghao shakes his head. A signal to stop and watch.

  
“Hoshi hyung.” Minghao calls out. Soonyoung looks up, purposely avoiding looking at Seokmin who’s gotten a lot closer now.

  
“You weren’t there but we learned something interesting about Seokmin today.”

  
Minghao knows he has Soonyoung’s attention now. Perfect. Mention Seokmin and you get Soonyoung’s undivided attention.

  
A slight glare graces Soonyoung’s face, his eyes set at 10:10.

  
He trusts Mingyu and Minghao with his life, all the members are so close, they’re all practically brothers! But the way Minghao mentioned Seokmin so familiarly triggered something in Soonyoung.

  
He doesn’t know if it’s the stress from everything that happened that day or that his relationship with Seokmin is still so new that his instincts go crazy when other alphas are near Seokmin, even if they’re his group mates. Maybe it’s a bit of everything. Regardless, Soonyoung knows he’s possessive and can’t help but glare.

  
Minghao understands Soonyoung’s glare as young love. Throughout the day, he noticed a slight difference in Seokmin’s mood, even though he was nothing but sweet and funny to both him and Mingyu.

  
Minghao had a feeling that the lack of seeing Soonyoung had something to do with the omega’s saddened mood. He did a good job of hiding it though, Seokmin is truly a good actor, Minghao analyzes. He quickly wants to fix this, so Soonyoung and Seokmin can have their time together.

  
Mingyu stands beside Minghao. Having spent years with the guys, he knows Minghao is up to something. He might have figured out the reason behind Soonyoung acting odd.

  
Mingyu was no stranger to the slight frown marring the omega’s smile through the day. He hid it well behind his smile.

  
Mingyu may not be the best at picking up on the finer details, but he can be perceptive at times.

  
He and the rest of their friend circle know how in love Soonyoung is with Seokmin. He couldn’t get Soonyoung to stop talking about Seokmin coming to visit him today for heaven sakes!

  
That’s why Mingyu doesn’t understand what Soonyoung’s doing. Mingyu’s curious as to what Minghao found out and watches patiently as it all unfolds.

  
“What is it?” Soonyoung asks.

  
Seokmin standing closely to Soonyoung now, looks over to Minghao, curious as to what the alpha will say.

  
“Seokmin …he …wears glasses just for fashion, like me and Mingyu.” Minghao smiles widely as he says this. Waiting for Soonyoung’s reaction.

  
Soonyoung listens carefully and what Minghao just said hits him like a ton of bricks. He loses all pretense.

  
“Whaaat??” Soonyoung exclaims. His mouth drops down and eyes widen as he hears this piece of information.

  
Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner, surfaces in Minghao’s head, as a grin forms from seeing Soonyoung’s reaction.

  
He looks over at Mingyu and smirks at him, eyebrows moving up and down. Silently communicating to Mingyu the reason behind their hyung’s odd behaviour.

  
Mingyu stares from Minghao to Soonyoung back to Minghao. Everything makes sense now.

  
Oh god, someone save Mingyu because he thinks he’s going to die of laughter from Soonyoung’s expression. If not, then from Soonyoung killing him after he kills Minghao.

  
He quickly brings a hand up to cover his mouth a snort already coming out.

  
Soonyoung is so lost in the information he’s learned. ‘Oh my god’ he thinks to himself. He quickly turns and faces Seokmin.

  
“Your eye sight is fine?!” Soonyoung is hysterical. He can hear snickers coming from the other two in the practice room. He quickly glares at the two but turns back to focus on Seokmin.

  
Seokmin is confused with the question and Soonyoung’s reaction, he can’t help but furrow his eyebrows.

  
Seokmin …furrowed eyebrows …glasses …Soonyoung can’t handle this and looks away from Seokmin.

  
Meanwhile, Mingyu and Minghao are dying inside.

  
They look at each other and oh god wrong thing to do because at that moment they let out snickers. Knowing they’re already in trouble with Soonyoung, they take the opportunity to leave the practice room quickly before anything happens to them.

  
Seokmin hears the door close and looks away from Soonyoung to see that Mingyu and Minghao have left the room. ‘What is happening here?’ He thinks to himself.

  
Soonyoung uses Seokmin’s distraction to compose himself. He’s a mature adult, he can do this. A strong alpha at that too, he repeats as a mantra.

  
Soonyoung clears his throat to get Seokmin’s attention.

  
“Uhm …you don’t need to wear glasses to help your vision?” Soonyoung asks a little more quietly, trying to hide the blush that’s creeping on his face.

  
Seokmin stares at Soonyoung for awhile, eyebrows still furrowed.

  
“Uh …no, I wear glasses as a fashion statement. I don’t wear them too often though.” Seokmin clarifies, puzzled with what’s happening.

  
‘Crap….’ Soonyoung thinks to himself. He needs to do some major damage control!

  
He’ll have to call that laser eye surgery clinic to cancel the consultation meeting he booked for him and Seokmin.

  
He’ll also have to cancel the early booking he got at the Optometrist’s office down the street by annoying the old receptionist on the phone. Uh oh, hopefully he gets another person on the phone when he calls. Soonyoung is not looking forward to that conversation.

  
After that, Soonyoung thinks to himself, he’ll have to fix all the damage he did on the internet.

  
He needs to somehow undo the websites and videos he reported on multiple search engines. And un-report all the pictures of Seokmin in glasses that he found. …Or maybe he can let that one slide. Seokmin will never find out about this …right? He’ll take it to the grave with him.

  
“Soonyoung is everything okay?” Seokmin asks.

  
Soonyoung has gone quiet and hasn't responded to his earlier statement.

  
From Soonyoung practically ditching him the whole time he’s been in his building, to Soonyoung acting weirdly here in the practice room. Seokmin knows something is up and wants to get to the bottom of it.

  
Seokmin’s voice pierces through Soonyoung’s mental planning. He looks over and does his best to resist Seokmin staring at him with glasses on.  
Soonyoung walks the last couple of steps in between them, reaches his hands out to Seokmin’s face and slowly pulls his glasses off.

  
Seokmin can’t help but stare at his boyfriend’s actions, eyebrows raised.

  
“Soonyoung what are you doing?”

  
With the glasses off, Soonyoung can think clearly. He stares into Seokmin’s eyes.

  
“I missed looking directly into your eyes.” Soonyoung says suavely. Mentally patting his back, oh he’s good. Soonyoung quickly folds the glasses and puts it in his back pocket.

  
Seokmin blushes at Soonyoung’s comment and looks down from the close attention he’s getting.

  
Soonyoung reaches out a hand to cup Seokmin’s face gently and bring his face back up, so he can stare directly into his eyes.

  
“…’Min, I’m sorry for not showing you around today.” Soonyoung’s voice gets a little deeper. He knows how it affects Seokmin. Seokmin continues to blush as he stares at Soonyoung.

  
“I really wanted to …but some last minute business came up.” Soonyoung looks away from Seokmin’s eyes as he says the last part. He feels bad for lying. He needs to grow up quickly to be a mature alpha for Seokmin.

  
Seokmin feels a little better hearing his alpha say this. He knows Soonyoung is a busy man, he’s a bit saddened with how the day played out. But that doesn’t mean they can’t try again.

  
“It’s okay Soonyoung, I know you’re busy.” Seokmin smiles over at Soonyoung. He can tell the alpha feels bad.

  
“We can try again next time …I still want to experience the Hoshi tour!” Seokmin laughs. Soonyoung stares at Seokmin, feeling warm inside. How did he get someone so sweet and understanding?

  
He knows he’s not completely forgiven and he will make it up to Seokmin. He’s already planning something grand. Hopefully Seokmin likes it.

  
Soonyoung reaches out to Seokmin, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist and pulling him in for a tight hug. He feels Seokmin wrap his arms around his neck and lay his forehead on his shoulder. Soonyoung smiles at the action.

  
Seokmin knows there's more behind Soonyoung's story. He'll let it go for now and try to get more out of Soonyoung later on. Right now, he's content with being wrapped in the arms of his alpha, laying his forehead on his strong shoulder.

  
Soonyoung moves his head to the crook of Seokmin’s neck and breathes in the wonderful scent. With Seokmin in his arms, he’s able to let go of all the emotions he felt throughout the day. He feels at ease.

  
Kwon Soonyoung realizes two important things in life that day.

  
He still has a lot to learn about Lee Seokmin. Soonyoung smiles sappily, he hopes he never stops finding out new things about his omega.

  
He also realizes that he can’t handle Seokmin in glasses and needs to somehow throw out the omega’s collection of glasses without him finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors.


End file.
